bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Tezka
Tezka was a skilled Ko-Matoran warrior on the Southern Continent. Biography At some point in the past, Tezka trained with Le-Matoran, Po-Matoran, and Onu-Matoran, learning various traits from each of them, such as agility, strength, and resilience. He took these teachings and modified them to fit with a fighting style he was creating, perfecting the magnum opus of his life; his very own style. Tezka later saved a Ta-Matoran named Linke from some Matoran thugs. For the next two weeks Linke followed Tezka, wanting his training. Finally Tezka turned on him and beat him within an inch of his life. Linke tried to fight again, but nearly killed himself as a result. Tezka, impressed, taught Linke his own self-taught fighting style and sent him on his way. ''Double: Crime and the City When confronting Chief Layef of the Doppel Nui Guard, Linke made a point to argue that he should go undercover since his combat skills, thanks to Tezka, were superior to those of detectives and police alike. Layef told him he had never heard of Tezka, however. At some point, Tezka was in the Southern Islands and met with a Musvo'wo by the name of Opuric. During the battle with the bestial warrior, the Matoran won, incurring the wrath of the Musvo'wo. He fled toward Doppel Nui, knowing that Linke would be there, and that he could count on Linke for help. After arriving, Tezka found ''Recht Sculpting and went downstairs, only to be nearly killed by Linke and Recht. When Linke realized it was Tezka, they put their weapons down and allowed him to enter peacefully. After explaining his situation, Linke agreed to help fight alongside Tezka. The two headed out after some rest, with Recht remaining behind due to his lack of skill. When they found their foe, Opuric, the warrior cast aside his cloak and attacked with his tentacle appendages. Tezka and Linke took advantage, drawing themselves closer by using them and then used their strongest attacks to do as much damage to the resilient brute as they could. They soon had him down, with Tezka threatening to crush his throat. Tezka, seeing little merit in ending the fight right there, and seeing the tentacles readying for another blow, leapt away to join Linke. They attacked again, taking Opuric down once more, and then fled to keep themselves safe. After hiding and recovering from their injuries, Tezka told Linke that they would have to stay hidden, since facing Opuric while he was enraged would mean instant death in a fight. Linke challenged this notion, telling him to get Recht. Tezka told him that that wasn't the way to do things, and that he wasn't a real Toa. It wasn't his job to do anything. Linke told him that it was his duty, along with Recht's, to protect the island, being a real Toa or not. Tezka finally submitted to Linke and went off, sending Recht to join his partner. Over the course of the next week, Tezka continued to live with his apprentice, often mocking the idea of the Toa and criticizing it, though would never betray his student's secret. After a week, he met Opuric again in a small park, and began to fight his foe. Linke eventually found them in the middle of their fight, and watched as Tezka used his superior combat skills to defeat Opuric, hoping to keep him down long enough to kill him. While Opuric would go down, he wouldn't stay down. Even outclassed, he continued to fight. He shot his tentacles out, using a tree branch to hoist Tezka into the air with them, and then pulled himself up as well. He grabbed Tezka's legs and plowed his head into the ground, killing the Ko-Matoran with blunt force trauma, leaving Linke to scream his name. Later that night, Linke and Recht buried Tezka near a pond in the park. Abilities & Traits Tezka was a very skilled warrior, despite being a Matoran. He was a self-taught fighter, a notion that Philleppe mocked, however, Linke later revealed that this was partially a lie. Tezka had trained with Le-Matoran, Po-Matoran, and Onu-Matoran, learning skills from each of them and mixing them with his own self-created style of fighting. Tezka was a confident, collected man who was very stern with Linke, his only student. He had no overconfidence, no cockiness, and despised those traits, having scolded Linke for even being cocky when Tezka won a fight. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Day Zero'' (Mentioned Only) *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game (Mentioned Only)'' Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Koji